A Story of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson
by xXcoolkat390Xx
Summary: This takes place in Fred and Angelina's final year at Hogwarts  5th Harry Potter book  and just shows bits and pieces of their relationship through out that year.


**Hey so this is just a random story about Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson, who I assume were going out after Fred asked her to the Yule Ball in book 4. This is the year after that, which is their seventh year at Hogwarts, and ya, that's basically all you need to know! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Angelina Johnson angrily sped-wallked through the crowded hallway of students, trying her best to ignore Fred Weasley's calls to her. With barely suppressed rage, she clutched her books tightly to her chest, and concentrated on getting to her next class; anything to take her mind off of _him and _what _he'd_ just done.

"Angie, just wait!" Fred pleaded in an exhausted voice, finally catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

Angelina shook his hand off with some force, and turned around to face him.

"Leave me alone, Fred," she spat through clenched teeth. What she really longed to do was scream her head off at him, but she didn't want to make a scene.

"But you don't understand-" he tried, but was cut off anyway.

"What I understand is that you have some obviously strong feelings for Katie you're not telling me about!" She glared at him in a way that made his already pale face grow paler.

At this, Angelina memory flashed back to what just took place in their last class, Potions: Professor Snape was instructing the class to work on making the anti-paralysis potion with their table partners. Even though Fred was an exceptionally bright wizard (him and his twin _had_ started their joke shop business this year, after all), Angelina usually ended up doing all of the work; therefore, it came as no surprise to her that he was spending most of the time talking to Lee Jordan, one of his best friends, at the table next to theirs. The real shocker came when Fred suddenly stopped talking to Jordan mid-sentence and walked over to that table that Katie Bell was at. And while Angelina could only stand there and watch, he shamelessly flirted with her, cracking jokes, and flashing those smiles that were usually only reserved for Angelina. Mind you, they should be, considering she'd been his girlfriend for over a year now. The more Angelina thought about it, the more tempting punching Fred in the face became.

"I swear on Gryffindor's grave, I have no idea what happened back there," Fred insisted, with his palms facing up to her. He had such a desperate look on his face, Angelina almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite.

"Yeah, well you seemed pretty sure of yourself back there," Angelina snapped, crossing her arms defensively. "All I know is, what you did in there was _not_ OK. Katie's one of my best friends, Fred! You can't just go throwing yourself at her, and expect me to turn a blind eye. You know what, we're over!"

"But-"

"I hope you and Katie are very happy together," she said coldly and felt a twinge of guilt when such a look of devastation (one which she had never seen Fred wear before) was being displayed on his face. But then she let it go, and turned to leave abruptly. She scurried off to her next class, fully aware that the halls had been long since deserted and she had to be at least five minutes late by now. And during that time, she came to the conclusion that she had no reason to feel any remorse at all. Fred had, after all, brought this on himself.

* * *

It was later that evening when Angelina found herself sitting alone at a table in the Gryffindor common room, several heavy textbooks opened in front of her. All day long she had barely tuned in on her classes, partly because they've become incredibly boring ever since Doloris Umbridge only teaches them "magic without magic", but mainly because she was understandably distracted by the events that took place earlier today. And it didn't help matters that right now, she was currently trying to right an essay for potions class; even though shes been reading the same paragraph on it in her textbook, she hasn't even started it yet. She reckons its because everytime she thinks of that particular potion, she thinks of that particular potions class, and how _particularly _taken with Katie Fred seemed to be-

"Angelina?"

The voice brought her back to reality and she looked up to find none other than Katie Bell herself.

"Yes?" she asked a bit more harshly than she had intended to. Because judging by how alarmed Katie looked when Fred had acted that way towards her, Angelina could see that Katie shared none of the blame for his disloyalty. Not that she thinks Katie would do that to her in the first place; she had always been a good friend.

"Are, are you ok?" Katie asked apprehensively, casted a nervous look towards Angelina's hands. Angelina followed her gaze and found she was holding the paper that was intended to be her essay crumpled into a little ball. Merlin's beard, when had she done that!

"I'm fine," she reassured Katie, feeling less conspicuous once she dropped the paper to the floor. Katie sat down on the other chair accompanying Angelina's table and had such an immense look of guilt, Angelina's stomach twisted into several knots. Maybe Katie _wasn't_ as innocent as she had perceived.

"Angelina, I just need you to know that what happened in Potions class was absolutely not Fred's fault," she said in a rush, as if scared Angelina was going to stop her. But really, she could've laughed. Not Fred's fault? Who was she trying to kid? Unless that was George in there, Fred was _entirely_ at fault here. But then with a start, Angelina realized something; Katie had always been a terrible liar. She would always develop a high-pitched voice or explode in a fit of giggles everytime she attempted it, but hear she was practically radiating sincerity. There's no way she could've been covering for Fred, so that must mean..

"How do you know?" Angelina asked, somehow reminding herself to remain skeptical even as relief flooded trough her veins. She was feeling herself start to cave already.

Katie's face suddenly turned the same color of the the Weasley lot's hair, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Well, um, you see, I was casting a love spell and it hit Fred-"

"You what?" Angelina screeched loudly. And much to her mortification, everyone in the common room abandoned their conversations to turn and stare at her. This included a startled Fred, who was talking to George, Lee, and a couple other seventh years. Angelina pretended she didn't notice this by turning to Katie again.

"Oh Merlin's beard, why would you do that?" Angelina said in a hushed voice as everyone thankfully started talking again.

"It was an accident!" Katie said defensively. "I was aiming it for someone else, but I had to keep an eye on Snape to make sure I wouldn't get caught, and I missed."

"Who were you aiming it to?" Angelina asked, her curiosity winning out her politeness. If possible, Katie's cheeks seemed to redden in color. She casted her eyes down and mumbled a name so briefly and quietly, Angelina couldn't hear it.

"Come again?" she asked leaning closer to her.

"Lee Jordan," she whispered snippily. Angelina's breath caught. _Lee Jordan? Really? _It's not that he wasn't attractive or anything, and his sense of humor definitely proves why he was the twin's best friend, but Angelina never pictured Katie liking a guy like that. She was more the sensitive, sweet type, who's aggressive side only comes out during the Quidditch matches, and she doesn't recall seeing them talk before. But that was probably due to the fact that Katie was incredibly shy. And the more she thought about it, the more benefits there seemed to come out. Lee _has_ been trying to get Angelina to go out him ever since first year at Hogwarts, which has always been the sore spot between Fred and Lee, so this way she can finally get Lee off her back.

"Oh yeah, Lee," Angelina said finally with a genuine smile. "Yeah, I can see that happening. You don't need a spell, though, you should just go and talk to him." Katie looked visibly relieved, which surprised Angelina that Katie thought she'd have any objections of her pursuing Lee. "But I have to ask you something. How come Fred snapped out of his spell right after Potions Class ended?".

"Oh, I did a counter-curse to get rid of the spell when Fred came over and, er, talked to me," Katie explained. Angelina felt so happy at the moment, she could've kissed Katie right there. But then that feeling went away, and it was replaced by a heavy guilt.

"Oh no," Angelina accidently said out loud. Katie, looking alarmed, leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" she asked, understandibly confused.

"I broke up with Fred over this," Angelina said, looking over at Katie with an expression full of regret and shame. "And it wasn't even his fault."

Katie put her hand over Angelina's in a comforting gesture and looked at her with a sympathetic expression. Angelina couldn't have felt more grateful that this whole mess turned out to a big mistake, because she doesn't know what she'd do without Katie's friendship.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Katie reassured her in a soft voice. "Just go talk to him." She gestured towards Fred's direction, and Angelina looked up to see him laughing at a joke that George just made. God, she loved the sound of that laugh. And at that moment, Angelina was willing to go to any extremes, to grovel on her knees, to do what ever it takes to get Fred back.

"Not now," Angelina said suddenly. "Not with everyone watching. But I'll do it later. I've just got to think of.. something." Katie gave her an encouraging smile and then released her hand, standing up.

"Come on, lets go join the other girls," she said, nodding towards the group of seventh year girls in the corner. "I'm sure they can give you some good advice."

Angelina returned the smile as they walked over to their friends, and was already forming a plan in her head.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Tell me what you think, I'm always open to suggestions. Take care!**


End file.
